true love's kiss
by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: "I know you're in there somewhere Derek." Stiles pushed out as the claws dug deeper into his flesh, stealing his breath and causing him to wince. "I know you're in there and I just want you to know that this isn't your fault."


Fucking witches.

Stiles hated those stupid hags with their dumb spells and their ability to control all the fucking werewolves in the pack.

Bitches.

It really wouldn't be that bad if they hadn't oh I don't know, set a rouge alpha werewolf after him. Not them as in like the whole pack, but him specifically.

More specifically, Derek. So he couldn't even call for help. He was going to die here, in this grungy back alleyway with Derek's claws through his chest.

"P-Please Derek, Stop." Stiles begged after the first punch shattered a bone in his wrist. Fuck that hurt. "Come on man, I know you're in there."

Derek smiled at him, but not like Derek should smile. It wasn't happy, it was twisted, and dark and broken and it made Stiles want to throw up to see that look in his eyes.

"You're just a pathetic, little human." Derek hissed, eyes glowing red and claws extending from the tips of his fingers.

That hurt almost as much as his wrist did. He knew Derek wasn't in his right mind, that maybe it wasn't him saying this. But the thing that scared him, is that maybe it was. Maybe the pack would be better off if Derek just killed him right now before he could get anyone else hurt.

"Please Derek."

A flicker of amusement danced over Derek's face. "Look at you begging." He said stepping closer to Stiles who was pinned against the wall, claws coming to rest at the exposed skin of his stomach. " I'm not going to make this easy for you. It's going to be long, and drawn out, and you are going to feel every second. You are going to wish that you were dead , and by the time that I'm finished with you—you will be begging me to kill you." Derek whispered darkly, heat against Stiles' neck.

Stiles shuddered. Not saying anything. Not wanting to give the witches the satisfaction, not wanting to beg if that's what they wanted.

Derek's claws scratched a shallow scrape into his skin, deep enough to draw blood that flooded down his hips onto his jeans.

"I know you're in there somewhere Derek." Stiles pushed out as the claws dug deeper into his flesh, stealing his breath and causing him to wince.

"I know you're in there and I just want you to know that this isn't your fault."

The blood was pouring out of his stomach now, pain shooting, head rushing and spinning. The bright eyes in front of him, claw deep in his skin. The wall behind him was the only thing keeping him from collapsing.

"This – this isn't your fault." He repeated when Derek's hand twisted, "And I love you" Stiles gasped against the pain. "I still love you." He said, tears pouring down his face.

He would not beg.

He met Derek's eyes once more, because if he was going to die. He would rather do it looking at somebody he loved. Even if that somebody was the person that was killing him.

They were filled with panic, hazel green pools staring back at him. And the tears welled up in his eyes again.

"Oh my god, Stiles." He gasped, pulling back and pulling off his shirt to press it to Stiles' abdomen. Soaking it with blood in seconds.

"How—I need to call an ambulance where is your phone?"

Stiles just smiled at him sadly. "Derek, I need you to bite me." He said fighting through the pain, teeth gritted.

"no." Derek insisted, "No you never wanted—"

"I never wanted to die either Derek now bite me!" Stiles hissed.

The tears were falling down Derek's cheeks as he nodded. Settling himself closer to Stiles, holding his head in both hands.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry." He muttered pressing a kiss to Stiles' forehead.

"Just do it."

Derek nodded, "I love you." He said pressing his lips to Stiles' momentarily. "In case this – in case this goes wrong I needed you to know."

"I know." Stiles mumbled, head spinning from the loss of blood. "I love you too."

"I know." Derek said positioning his teeth over the flesh of Stiles' shoulder and biting down, eyes flashing red once again before pulling Stiles into his lap. Pressing the shirt tight to his stomach, silently muttering to himself.

This had to work.

It had to take.

He couldn't lose Stiles.

When Stiles woke up two days later, laid up in bed surrounded by a million different pillows he didn't even know he had—everything seemed louder. He could hear someone downstairs banging around with pots and pans. The game going on at the neighbor's house, the dolphins were surprisingly winning. He could hear the humming coming closer and closer and the footsteps up the hall and his door creaking open.

"This werewolf thing is kind of cool." He muttered, yawning, and wincing when he raised his hands above his head. "Though I've got to put in some complaints about the whole healing thing it doesn't seem to be working very well for me."

Derek shot him a lazy half smile, "they're wounds from an alpha, and they'll take longer to heal."

Stiles chuckled, eyeing the tray in Derek's hands. "So in the meantime I get you as my personal butler?"

"When I'm not busy." Derek replied.

"So… always." Stiles joked stealing a piece of toast off the tray and shoving it into his mouth.

"I'll have you know I have been very busy the past two days while you just laid here."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "oh well excuse me for almost DYING! I'll be sure to just not do that next time."

Derek frowned, "I'm—"

Stiles cut him off, "If you're about to say I'm sorry the explanation better be that you don't actually love me and you were just saying that to make my dying seconds bearable. Because if you're trying to apologize for being put under a freaking spell by some ghoulish old bags, I'm sorry but I'm not hearing it."

Derek didn't say anything and Stiles nodded.

"I am going to take that as conformation that you are in fact blaming yourself for this shit and I will find a way to punish you for that one I'm all healed and better, until then get your butt in this bed and cuddle me."

Derek smiled, setting the tray on the bedside table on Stiles' right before crawling into bed next to him. Arm lying over his chest, avoiding what was now just a large gash in his stomach that had previously been a hand sized hole that made Derek sick to look at. He rested his lips on Stiles' shoulder. Mimicking the place he had bitten only two days before.

"I love you" he said again, "it wasn't just to make you feel better."

Stiles smiled, "I know you do." He said, "You want to know the best part about this whole thing?" he asked looking at Derek with a soft and easy smile.

Derek laughed, light and bubbly. Sound Stiles had never heard before but wouldn't object to hearing every day of his life for the rest of his life. "What"

"True love broke the evil spell." Stiles joked pressing his lips to Derek's once more.

It was the most cliché thing of all time, and Derek couldn't help but smile.


End file.
